Diaries Movie The Greatest Meeting
by Lord Archive
Summary: Governments have been surpressing news concerning the Digital World, but the existance of digimon has been broadcast all over the world. Now the United Nations must meet with the leaders of the Chosen to decide the future.


**The Greatest Meeting**

**Diaries Movie 1**

_By: Lord Archive with some scenes written by Ryan Griffin._

Digimon and many characters in this series belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation Inc. They are used without consent. Other characters were created by Lord Archive, Ryan Griffin and Shaun Garin and are used with consent.

* * *

A blond haired woman was seen on the television who spoke with a thick English accent, 'This night a group of children led alien creatures known as digimon to loot a stately manor. Yet when another group of children with digimon arrived on the scene, all out war broke out. What was once a beautiful sprawling estate..." She walked to the left and the camera panned to follow her. "...is now left in absolute ruin."

The image zoomed past the reporter and showed the burnt out remains of what looked like a huge mansion. The fire department walked about in confusion as there were no fires to put out as much of the grounds were covered in a thick sheet of ice. The focus then went to one of the medics treating a small blue lizard digimon.

The television went blank before the remote control was hurled against it.

"What is wrong with them?" growled an angry man. "The British government knows this must be kept secret yet not only was that broadcast over all of England, cable news picked it up and aired it all over the entire damned globe. Where were the safety checks to prevent that?"

"Well, it seems a certain London news reporter was not happy when her attempts to announce the death of Susan Lords was blocked," replied a much calmer male. "She apparently pulled some favors and has been sleeping with her station's 'watchdog.'"

"What use is a watchdog if he's fucking the cat?" He massaged his forehead. "What's the damage?"

"Opinion polls show that the majority of the United States believe digimon are real creatures. Most don't know where they are from and people appear to be growing increasingly restless against the suppression of news relating to digimon. Beyond localized incidents from those who already were anti-digimon, there has not been any sign of panic."

The air in the room felt thick as silence sank in. The gruff man finally spoke, "Perhaps it's time we begin the next stage of action."

"Shall I inform the other members of the Security Council of this?"

"Yes. We'll need their support if we wish to go through with the plan."

* * *

"Yagami Taichi?"

The bushy haired teen looked at the black-suited man. As another man in black appeared behind him, fear gripped the boy. Was the government going after them now? Were they going to take Sora and Hikari? Without another thought, he bolted heading straight for the Takaishi residence and Hikari.

The agents looked at each other and frowned.

"I'll get him," a voice promised before a blinding light washed over the agents, followed by impossibly loud buzzing sound.

* * *

"Hank Thomas?"

A dark brown-haired and muscular teenaged boy looked at the person who called out his name. The man was dressed in a black suit that screamed 'Federal Agent,' particularly since the guy next to him was wearing the exact same suit.

"What do you want?" Hank questioned defensively.

"Your presence has been requested for... a special meeting," the agent replied.

"You just want me, right?" Hank's tone carried a tone of nervousness and threat at the same time.

Both agents nodded, and the lead agent answered, "You and your digimon. Your wife and the others aren't needed for this. Just the leaders."

Hank frowned. "Fine. I'll go with you on one condition. You tell Jessica I have to go away for awhile."

The lead agent looked confused, "Why would you-"

His partner interrupted him. "Just go tell her, Kirk."

The agent shook his head. "Fine." He walked off towards the Thomas home.

"I wonder if Kirk will survive," the secondary agent joked. "My wife had such a temper during her pregnancies."

Hank laughed weakly. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Joan pushed her brown hair behind her ear as she checked her email. She blinked as a message popped up.

'Unexpectedly I will be away for the next few days or so. Please try to give some excuse to my parents so they won't worry. I wish I could say more, but I can't. Wishing you luck, Catherine.'

Joan reread the email and frowned at it. It wasn't like Catherine to up and disappear. Something HAD to be up with this. She hadn't heard anything from the others about trouble in their region of the Digital World. Well, anymore trouble than they currently were having. Once her little brother got home, she would ask him if he knew anything as he was more active as a Digi-Destined right now than she was.

The teenage girl blinked as she accessed the Chosen Message Board and at the top of topics was a link written in soothing colors with the name, 'Don't Panic.'

* * *

Taichi screeched his running to a halt as he met a familiar face. He panted heavily as he burst out, "Koushiro! Government agents are after us!"

Koushiro nodded. "After you and me, yes. Hikari and the others, no."

Taichi blinked. "Huh?"

"It would be hard to explain why we need to go with them in public, but it is imperative that we do," Koushiro told him.

Taichi took a step back. "What happens if we don't go with them?"

"They won't attack us, arrest us or anything like that. Life would seem normal for awhile, but things would get much more difficult for us in the long run. I can't explain why more than that," Koushiro replied. "As you are the primary leader of the Odaiba team and I'm the leading information specialist, they want both of us."

Taichi growled. "I want a full explanation as soon as you can give it."

Koushiro nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"Tell me again why we're here?" questioned one black-suited agent.

"Fools errand," his partner replied in a bored tone. "This is the house of two of Israel's Chosen Children. But seeing as they're in mid-mission in the Digital World, we can't acquire them."

"Then why are we standing here if we can't get one of them?"

"To appease the United States. They want a kid from Israel to represent the Middle-East."

"But the other countries wouldn't want that."

"Yes, but you know how they love throwing their weight around. Egypt will serve as a better representative for Muslims anyway."

* * *

Two men wrapped almost entirely in cloth to protect them from the blistering sun and sand of Egypt's desert muttered and cursed as they walked further from civilization. They both gave a sigh of relief at seeing a boy and a girl ahead of them with a walking plant and a deformed skeleton. The men then became nervous when the kids and digimon looked ready to fight.

One of them took a few steps forward and waved his hands. "We mean you no harm! I am Funsani, and this is Asim. We have come here on behalf of the Egyptian government to bring the leader of Cairo's digimon team to meet with the governments of the world."

The boy walked forward with Skelamon. "Why would there need to be such a meeting?"

"The information blackout on the existence of digimon has been broken. A news report on a digimon attack has spread around the world. The governments wish to issue damage control to avoid worldwide panic," Funsani explained.

The girl pouted. "I guess this means you can't come with me, Hesire."

"I'm sorry, Nephthys," Hesire replied.

Nephthys nodded. "We'll try again after you get back." She turned and began walking deeper into the desert with her partner.

"Will she be all right?" Asim wondered.

"The desert is more her home than the city is," Hesire replied. "She can survive for weeks by herself. Now let's go. The same can't be said for myself." He then gave a prayer to the Egyptian gods of old to protect Nephthys and himself.

* * *

"Juana Lopes?"

A Native American girl dropped the boxes she was stocking on shelves on the Armadimon beside her feet as she saw two men in identical black suits appear before her.

"Your presence is required for a meeting," one told her.

The agent beside him raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were supposed to bring James McConnell."

The first agent shrugged. "I was told we were to bring the girl. James McConnell is an American and the other Brazilian member is an international fugitive."

"My orders were specific that we were to bring James McConnell," his partner stated, apparently getting angrier.

At this, Juana went back, and called for James to come down. The scrawny blonde US-born Chosen came down, with a black rodent digimon, Opossumon, on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked, then paled seeing the two men.

The first agent raised his eyebrow. "Your digimon is in Armor form?" he asked, his hand twitching closer to his suit jacket.

James edged closer to Juana. "He was typing. This is his only form with fingers."

Opossumon, sensing a threat, procured balloons with smiley faces on them out of nowhere, and, giggling, offered them to the agents.

"Don't take it!" James and Juana cried out in unison.

The second agent sighed. "We're not going to harm you. The governments are having a meeting concerning digimon, and we require a member of your team. I was told that we were to bring you," he said, pointing to James.

The first agent scowled. "And I was told that we were to bring you." He pointed at Juana.

The second agent shook his head. "We might as well bring them both and let them sort it out. It'd appease the political bullshit between the United States and Brazil anyway. Come on you two, and your digimon."

Juana and James looked at each other, shrugged, and followed them. If anything went wrong, at least they had their partners with them.

* * *

"How goes the collecting of the children?" questioned the United States member of the United Nation's Security Council.

"Besides a few minor incidents, including an agent of Argentina's getting a broken arm, we've been able to gather enough of the required guests," replied a man in a black business suit. "I should also point out that a few countries have not sent representatives."

"Any countries of note?" the councilor wondered.

"Most notably being North Korea, Iran, Iraq and a several African countries, including South Africa," the agent answered neutrally.

The UN councilor shook his head. "What about the precautions?"

"I'm afraid our data suggests any precautions would be pointless. If the children revolt, nothing short of a nuclear warhead would stop them," was the stiff reply.

The councilor's eyes widened in fright. "And I'm supposed to be in the same room as them?"

"You aren't the president," was the tort answer.

The councilor sagged. "So, I'm expendable, is that it?" He got no reply. "Fine. When will the meeting begin?"

"In ten hours," the man in black answered, considering giving a time reference would be of little use considering the meeting was taking place on an island that was secretly under United Nations jurisdiction in middle of the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

James awoke to an annoying buzzing sound and wearily tried to turn off the alarm. He belated realized that the noise wasn't his alarm clock and that his hand had hit flesh that wasn't his. Blinking his eyes into focus, he swallowed nervously seeing Juana's stunned face looking at him. "Ah, good morning."

Juana looked around the room and let out an odd sigh. She then glanced at where the boy's hand was. "You can let go of my arm now."

James laughed sheepishly. "Sorry." He then scowled. "What's the deal with that noise?"

Juana yawned. "I'd say it's to make sure everyone is awake at the same time. This is a meeting for hundreds of people, all living in different time zones."

Nodding to her rationalization, James pulled free of the bed they had used to take a nap in. With his random schedule, he didn't find it hard to take a quick nap. "Did you get any rest?"

Juana's face flushed a little as she nodded.

The buzzing sound ended. "The meeting will begin in one hour," began to cycle over the loud speakers in different languages.

* * *

Taichi didn't like the look of the virtual arena they were being led into. The military soldiers didn't escape his notice, with the top most ones wielding sniper rifles. He then blinked as a commotion erupted to the side.

"Gennai-san!" Koushiro cried out seeing the digital-man surrounded by United Nations troops, before a military officer pulled him toward the commotion.

"What is that?" one officer ordered the boy to tell them.

"A universal translator," Koushiro informed.

"Just as I've said before and what he just confirmed," Gennai replied somewhat smugly.

One soldier decked out in padded armor and helmet poked and prodded the machine. "I can't tell what it is. If it's a bomb, it's not like one I've ever seen before."

"Aren't you the explosive expert? You're supposed to be able to tell if it's a bomb or not," the leading officer barked.

The bomb expert stood up. "I can tell two things, sir. One, this technology is above anything I've seen before. Two, I doubt you know Kurdish, which is what I'm speaking now."

"You're speaking English, just like the rest of us," the officer barked.

"Sir, his English sucks and is accented," another soldier commented uncertainly.

"I can't speak English fluently," Koushiro added.

The leading officer growled in frustration. "Guard him and the machine. I'll need to talk to the Security Council."

* * *

Koushiro cleared his throat while typing into his laptop that was connected to a projector to display his computer screen for all to see. "On the left you have Earth and on the right is the Digital World. While they may seem different..." The two planetary images moved to overlay each other. "They are really the same. The Digital World is a mirror of our own. Born from the creation of the Digital Age and influenced by the Spirit World."

_"Do not speak of your own pagan religion,"_ came a voice over the speakers, making it nearly impossible to determine who had said it.

Koushiro scowled. "I do not speak of religion, but of planar existences. Whether you call it Spirit World, Nirvana, Heaven, or whatever else, it remains that there is a secondary planar influence on the Digital World that no one has been able to fully account for. Actually, there may be a few different planes of existence that affected the Digital World's creation. As such things are beyond our current level of understanding, we're left with only speculation."

_"You are saying we inadvertently made the Digital World by inventing computers?"_

"That would be correct," Koushiro replied. "As we increase the amount of digital information, the Digital World gets increasingly more complex. Everyday digimon species grow increasingly more diverse. Old locations change and become 'updated.'"

_"If the Digital World is a reflection of our computer usage, what does that say about the glut of pornography on the Internet. Wouldn't that have an undesirable effect?"_

Koushiro shifted uneasily. "As far as I can tell, that has had little overall effect. While it is true that digimon as a whole have become more sexual as late, but most digimon are still born asexually through reincarnation of a digimon that had recently died."

_"What about the sexual activity between you children? Most of you aren't old enough to date, yet how many of you have had sex?"_

Koushiro really didn't like the way this conversation was going. "I won't lie. A few of us have had sex, though most of us children are still virgins as far as I know. I am probably the worst person to address this issue. I deal with hard information, not issues of emotions. I can't begin to explain why some of us have chosen to be intimate, while others remain chaste."

_"Have you lain with a girl?"_

Koushiro flushed. "My personal life is not the subject at hand."

_"Your safety is just as much an issue here as the presence of the digimon and the Digital World. Engaging in unhealthy activities is very much one of the subjects we wish to address."_

"And I am not the one who can adequately answer that question. I can tell you that humans out-number digimon currently by ten-to-one, but that disparity is decreasing. The land masses of the Digital World may appear different, but they hold the same land-to-water ratio as Earth." Koushiro crossed his arms. "Save questions about the stuff I can't properly answer for the people who can answer it."

* * *

"Ahem!" Gennai cleared his voice loudly to wake many of those present, particularly the children and their digimon, who had fallen asleep during Koushiro's rather lengthy and boring dissertation on the Digital World. "I will handle the history of Chosen Children and Digi-Destined. And it all began with the first five."

The large monitor screen sprang to life showing a dark centaur being attacked by two giant fur-wearing humanoids and a small angel. "Each of the Digital Gods were to select a single representative from their corresponding area on Earth, only one of the selected children brought his best friend. These five children worked together through many trials, leading to the jogress Ultimates of Vikemon and Mecurimon that fought alongside the fifth child's Lucemon to defeat the digimon that was behind it all, Gulfmon.

"To save the Digital World, those children paid a great price. Their memories were wiped, but the adventure lived on in their hearts."

_"How great a price?"_ a voice interrupted Gennai.

"Innocence, once taken, can't be given back. They might not remember the battles they fought, but the stain of killing stayed upon them. And we still don't know what happened to one of the children as he didn't return to his home." Gennai frowned deeply. "And the major reason why we select children who haven't reached puberty yet is because the first five were older and one girl arrived home pregnant."

Shocked voices filled the room.

_"Are you saying that a girl was sent home pregnant with no knowledge who the father was?"_ a woman's voice asked.

"Regrettably, yes. It has been speculated the boy that was the father of the girl's baby went missing because of his attachment to her," Gennai explained. "Going with younger groups, the children have actually had easier times dealing with the tasks needed of them. They did not have the distractions teenagers face, particularly when alone and stressed from battles."

_"If you have to select people to defend the Digital World, why not use adults? Would they not be better suited?"_ a man questioned.

Gennai folded his arms. "The key to entering the Digital World for the first time is innocence. An adult innocent enough to enter the Digital World would face as much or worse hardships than a child. Not to mention that children form greater and more complete bonds with their digimon partners, allowing for easier evolution and reaching a much higher potential."

_"You're saying that children are abducted for their innocence only to be robbed of it as they fight and kill in battles they never asked to be in?"_ a disturbed sounding voice of a woman cried out.

"It certainly sounds bad when you put it that way. There is truth in that, but ask all the children here and you will find most are happy to have had their adventures, despite the pain and loss it has caused them." Gennai waved toward the children. "And if you think that these children only protect the Digital World, you would be wrong. Dead wrong."

The view screen changed to show an orange Tyrannosaurus Rex, Greymon, fighting a giant green parrot, Parrotmon, in front of a large apartment complex. "The Hikarigoaki Incident was but the first major portal event in which digimon appeared on Earth. And the cause of this battle..." Gennai pointed at the screen. Gulfmon appeared briefly before being enshrouded in darkness and reforming into a humanoid figure with a huge geometric construction for his lower body. "Gulfmon had returned and evolved into Apocalymon. The disruption he created corrupted countless digimon and began to erode the dimensional barriers between worlds. The invasion of Odaiba in August of 1999 was but one example of how fragile the barriers separating our worlds had become. More digimon appeared in other places during that time. And had it not been for the first Odaiba team, Apocalymon would've erased Earth from existence to create his own warped version of utopia."

_"Why can't digimon police their own?"_ one politician asked.

"Apocalymon's power rivaled that of the Digital Gods, and through the dark digimon's vile influence, those gods were scattered and sealed away. Even now, three of those gods sleep and the forth, Qinglongmon, does not wield all the power he once held. In order to face this threat, a power beyond what digimon possess was needed. A power these children have." Gennai then waved his finger toward one of the cameras recording him. "And what about the digimon, like Vamdemon, who decided to conquer Earth? As you would rather not send forces to deal with threats to the Digital World, the digimon with power to fight evil would be reluctant to leave their home defenseless to deal with a threat to a different world. With digimon and humans working together, a danger to one is a danger to both."

_"Why not work to make the barriers between worlds too strong for digimon or people to cross over?"_ was questioned.

"We tried that." Gennai showed an image of the first Odaiba team glowing as the Digital World became encased in a shimmering shield. "It lasted for a year. But the connections between our worlds had already been made. The children loved their partners, and the digimon loved theirs. They did not wish to be apart, though they knew they should be. And evil does not idly sit in wait, and the promise of power blocked only made them want it more."

_"And what of the loses these children have faced? How many of them have been seriously hurt or killed?"_ asked a gruff voice.

"In the line of duty, we know of two children who have died. And while injuries have occurred, few have left permanent damage. In fact, for some children with disabilities on Earth do not have such injuries in the Digital World," Gennai returned. "As your military leaders can tell you, a couple hundred soldiers fighting thousands of battles with a total casualty rate less than five percent, with half that in fatalities would be seen as more than acceptable loses. And as your military wishes it were possible that there would be zero causalities, such a thing is not possible in hostile battles with lethal force employed by both sides."

* * *

The meeting had adjourned for a lunch break, and the children used the opportunity to select their next speakers.

"And just why should I talk to them about YOUR sex lives?" Sean demanded.

"You're learning how to become a doctor and know about that psycho stuff, right?" Taichi returned.

Sean folded his arms. "I fail to see how that qualifies me."

"Let's face it, Sean, we're in a bad situation here." Koushiro waved his hand towards the various other teenagers eating lunch in the massive cafeteria. "Everyone here is a leader of their respective teams. That is not a random sample of those who are partnered with digimon. They all face the most stress and are more charismatic. They have more need for 'relief,' and a better ability to get it."

Sean scowled at them. "In other words, you want me to do this because I'm still a virgin and plan to keep it that way. You want to put the best face out for you, even though you aren't clean."

"Taken as a whole group we are cleaner by percentage than those present here," Koushiro pointed out.

"We each have our specialties. You're the one that's on-call if one of us gets hurt in the Digital World. So you're the best one here to talk about what happens to us kids from a medical point of view. Even if it means talking about sex," Taichi pointed out. "Besides, you might be the smartest one of us for not doing that sort of stuff."

"Explain Jyou," Sean shot back.

"Mimi's idea and she's not exactly the brightest person, ignoring her outfits," Taichi joked. "Jyou would've been stupid to turn her down."

* * *

Sean stood before the gathered delegates of the United Nations and the selected leaders of digimon teams. "It has been requested that I tell you about the effects the Digital World has had on us." He frowned trying to think of where to begin. "The most blatant effect is the lack of physical aging. When we leave the Digital World we are the same age as we entered, but only in terms of our bodies. Our minds still mature and advance. There are some of us, like Odaiba's first team, who are almost two years older mentally than their bodies would indicate."

_"Are you suggesting that individuals, like Hank Thomas, aren't fourteen or fifteen, but sixteen or seventeen? That is the reason they're having sex, because they believe they are older?"_

"If only things were that simple. Hank Thomas's mental age is roughly the same as indicated on his birth certificate, however, he's physically perhaps a month or so younger. He was not part of adventures that were time compressed. Where days in the Digital World was only seconds on Earth. I have about a year more in experiences than my birth suggests. Takeru Takaishi of Odaiba, Japan has perhaps the biggest discrepancy between mental and physical age. Living a year-and-a-half in the Digital World where only a day passed on Earth and was then part of Odaiba's secondary group," Sean explained.

_"It does seem to be the excuse you're giving for why Mr. Takaishi has got a girl pregnant at the age of thirteen. That he's really fifteen. I suppose his wife is of similar age."_

"About a year younger mentally," Sean corrected. "And I don't view that as an excuse. To be honest, fighting and struggling to survive has done more to help us mature than days passing on a calendar. Your average kid is not aware of his own mortality, pays little heed to what might happen tomorrow, and don't understand that what they do can have far reaching consequences. We have come face-to-face with death, we have rationed food to make sure we would have something to eat later, and we know our choices can help or hurt others."

_"And have you made the choice to have sex?"_

"I am a virgin and plan to remain that way until I'm married," Sean vowed.

_"And how far have you gotten with a girl?"_

Sean folded his arms. "No where."

_"Do you prefer boys, then?"_

"Absolutely not," Sean growled, not missing the snickers and laughs coming from the teenagers.

_"You've never seen a girl naked?"_

Sean looked away. "If you don't count accidentally seeing others with pornography."

_"How about in person? Have you seen a girl undressed?"_

"No." Sean shook his head, though the memory of a quick look at Hikaru only in her underwear flashed through his mind.

_"Then you are saying you've never hugged or kissed a girl?"_

Sean flushed slightly. "I wouldn't say that I haven't done those things. But they were chaste. Nothing sexual."

_"So you never kissed a girl on the lips?"_

Sean fidgeted. "Well, I have..."

A cheer erupted from the gathered teenagers.

"...when I was four out of childish curiosity." Sean glared at his supposed comrades who were now booing, laughing, or awing.

A loud, irritating buzzing noise echoed through the chamber until everyone was quite.

_"That will be enough from the audience. Getting back to the topic on hand, how many of the children with digimon have engaged in sexual activity?"_

"I cannot give definitive numbers for that. Not all of us would be forward in stating such information, while others might boast about things they have not done." Sean thought for a moment. "I'd say possibly around ten percent of us taken as a whole group. As it was pointed out to me when they forced me to speak of this, those currently in this room likely have a higher percentage, both from higher need of 'stress relief' and having more charisma to get it. And as they are the leaders, those under them tend to follow their example. Taichi Yagami of Odaiba, Japan first had sex at a ridiculously young age, now only the newest and youngest members of his team remain virgins. While no one, to my knowledge, that is in the Edmonton teams have engaged in sexual practices. Some of them speculate Carter has done some things, but I know that he hasn't gotten far yet."

_"So you are saying peer pressure is a factor?"_

Sean nodded curtly. "Peer pressure is a factor in everyone's lives. The desire to fit in and be part of the group. I see it a lot at the community center I work at. Kids no older than I am who need help because they've had sex before they were ready. Either pressured into it by an adult wanting to abuse them, or believing that to fit in and be popular at school they need to be sexually active. I recently met two fourteen-year-olds who had consented to be with each other, yet to talk to them you'd think they were both sexually assaulted." He shook his head and let out a long sigh. "All I can say for many of us children partnered with digimon is that the ones who've engaged in sex have handled it better than other kids their age. But with all things, we are human and prone to mistakes. And having sex at a young age is a growing problem with us."

_"You make an excellent point. Considering what the rate of underage sex is in some of the countries represented, ten percent would be within or below their average,"_ one UN delegate observed.

The speakers clicked and another UN delegate retorted, _"And in some of our countries, such lack of morality would be the greatest of crimes. Even two out of hundreds is too many, especially if the ones who engage in the unseemly behavior does so against God and their religion."_

_"Save the debates until after we've completed talking to the children,"_ a serious voice barked over the speakers. _"We've heard enough about their sex lives. That is only one aspect of their health. I'm more concerned with their aging being stopped. Has anyone demonstrated ill effects?"_

Sean was relieved to get off the topic of sex. "Beyond the increased maturity, there has been no noticeable effect on us. In fact when one of us was diagnosed with terminal cancer, she has made the Digital World her home and uses the lack of aging to keep the cancer from advancing. I've been keeping an eye on her because of her disease and other factors. If the lack of aging does carry any additional effects, it would be her or someone from Odaiba to show it first."

_"The lack of aging will be placed at the highest security level,"_ announced the harsh voice from before, obviously talking more to United Nation delegates than their guests. _"There is another issue with you children that needs to be addressed. A few individuals have demonstrated abilities that are not human."_

Sean sifted uneasily. That was not a topic he wanted to talk about, but he sighed, knowing he had to do it. "Yes, I've also been made aware that some of us have abilities that we don't fully comprehend. Whether it's the sword abilities of London's team, which seems to originate from their sword digivice, or physical enhancements that don't seem to require a digivice to use. The abilities demonstrated are not the same either. We've seen healers, precognition, clairvoyance, portal openers, physical adepts, elemental benders, and empaths. Why these individuals have these powers and not others is unknown to us. We're not even sure if it's our digivices granting us abilities or if they come from us."

_"Have you demonstrated any special powers?"_

Sean frowned deeply and took a moment to answer, "Precognition. A couple times I was somehow able to predict the future. I have no control over when it happens. The images just come to me."

_"We should run tests on these children. Find out where these powers come from,"_ one delegate suggested strongly.

Sean and many of those present began to look extremely scared.

_"That would be ill advised. Besides, the United States has done extensive studies on perhaps the most blatant special power these children have demonstrated. They will share their findings with the rest of you."_

_"Military secrets are not something to be spread around,"_ hissed the harsh voice that would seem to be the delegate from the United States.

_"Would their studies go as far as needed?"_

_"Some of the tests would've killed just about any one else."_

* * *

James stood up and straightened his collar, "I'm quite thankful for the opportunity to speak here. The convergence between the Real and Digital Worlds is a frightening concept, but fear can be overcome by learning. I hope that much of the fear surrounding digimon can be allayed through finally sharing information about them, which, up until now, has been shrouded and corrupted by rumors and hearsay."

_"You say this with certainty. Aren't you concerned with the idea that these events can lead to widespread panic?"_

"Of course I'm concerned," James said, "But I am also concerned with the sentiments of the public at large right now. They hate and fear digimon and everyone associated with them. They can only associate digimon with destruction and death, and they have no information to dissuade them from that mindset. With the truth made freely available, at least some of that fear will vanish..." James paused for a second, then seemed to shake himself. "In any case, I have not been called on to discuss human responses, but the Digital World and digimon themselves, specifically their ecology and behavior.

"Digimon are, for the most part, sentient life forms with intelligence that equals humans. There is a tendency for more beast-like or monstrous digimon to exhibit lower intelligence, but as with every general statement, there are many exceptions. I personally have had amazing conversations with creatures that would not be out of place in a 1950s B-movie."

_"If they are intelligent, how do you explain the destruction they cause?"_

"Intelligence can sometimes be overcome by panic. The vast majority of digimon who attack the human world are those that enter through portals by accidents. Imagine going about your usual daily routine, only to fall into another dimension filled with strange creatures and unfamiliar structures, and you can begin to understand the cause for the attacks. And that's just for the unintended visitors, as many of the attacking digimon are invaders. In this case, intelligence IS the reason for the destruction. With self-awareness and intelligence comes the capacity for evil."

_"How can you determine which is which?"_

"Honestly, that is a difficult task. Usually, we try to simply return the digimon to the Digital World, unless it uses lethal force or makes its motives known. I do know that we've met digimon who've caused mass destruction on Earth who are peaceful and accommodating once they've returned to their homes."

As there was a general murmuring among the delegates, James continued with the discussion he expected, "The Digital World itself makes very little sense in many cases. Vending machines, toilets, and road signs grow in forests. One can find upside-down pyramids and tundra lying next to desert. The laws of physics don't always apply as you would expect them to. In spite of this, we do see that there is some method to the madness, largely when you realize that the Internet is a large factor guiding the Digital World's makeup. Just as a site with information on beaches can host advertisements for phone companies, phone booths can grow on the shoreline.

"Among digimon themselves, we find consistency. All digimon are born as eggs, even those that are conceived by parents. Just as data on the Internet is never truly lost, neither are digimon, who upon death are almost always reborn as eggs in the Village of Beginnings. As far as reproduction goes, it is uncommon but not unheard of for digimon to mate and have children. The rarity mostly comes from the fact that male digimon vastly outnumber the females. Despite laying eggs, all digimon, including dinosaurs and insects, have a mammalian reproductive system."

There was a murmur among the delegates and one asked, _"Is it possible for digimon and humans to reproduce?"_

James coughed. "That's actually a very good question, one that we truly don't have an answer to. Digimon and human hybrids do exist, but those were created by humans artificially, rather than being the product of a human and digimon mating. There have been instances of digimon mating with other mammals, most notably with a dolphin and with a jaguar, but no offspring have come from those unions. Until we have evidence that denies it, I would say that humans and digimon having children is not very likely."

_"If you have no evidence, how can you make such a claim?"_

"Mostly from the fact that what research I've been able to do on digimon tissue structure, they don't possess the same genetic material as humans do. From what we can see, each digimon has a unique binary code that acts as an analog to nucleotides in animals, transcribing code into proteins, or at least protein-like substances," as James continued, his eyes began lighting up and he gestured with his hands as he spoke. "I've actually begun working with a few Ph.D. candidates in several fields to try and determine their exact structure, and while nothing is conclusive yet, we believe that the proteins are actually a variety of computer code, one that translates into every programming language flawlessly, and we're actually attempting to see how the digital matter converts into real matter and vice versa, and then we're trying to tackle how exactly the data dispersal occurs when a digimon is deleted, and how it reconfigures into an egg, and..." James seemed to snap out of it and he looked at the blank, surprised faces surrounding him, "I've lost each and every one of you, haven't I?"

As some delegates laughed, one said, "_Don't worry, we'll have our scientists summarize the recordings. Please continue."_

"Truthfully, I can't say much more. As I've said, I've begun work to try and figure this out, but there's a lot of information to decipher, and every question answered leads to three more. We're not far from compiling the first draft of a paper regarding the discoveries we've made and the directions we intend to go."

_"You were called here as an expert on the Digital World's ecology, yet many of your statements are speculation or admittance of ignorance. How can we trust your knowledge if you yourself say it's incomplete?"_

James's eyes narrowed. "My language is the product of being raised by a scientist and training to become one. Scientists generally try not to make absolutist statements, as they have a habit of coming back to haunt them. I may be an expert in digital ecology, and I may be confident in what I know now, but I also realize that new information discovered in the future may turn that knowledge on its ear."

_"I see, and what new knowledge made you welcome Pedro DeCosta back into your team?"_

James's eyes widened, and cried out with great surprise, "What?"

One of the delegates responded, _"I believed that we were going to bring that issue up at a later time."_

Another replied, _"Considering that we are addressing the leader of DeCosta's team, I see no reason not to bring this up now. Unless, of course, Mr. McConnell has anything more to add regarding his research?"_

Now, James looked a great deal more nervous. With the shift in topic, he was no longer an expert relating his field of expertise and now actually resembled a fifteen-year-old brought before an international ruling body, "Well, uh, no..."

_"Then we can continue. Pedro DeCosta was responsible for the destruction of a large portion of Cairo and the killing of over two dozen people, alongside crimes across the globe ranging from theft to assault with intent to kill. In spite of this, he has been welcomed back into the Brazilian team. No action has been taken against him simply because of the alien nature of his crimes. However, if we are to find some level of union between the governments of the world and their teams of Chosen, the severity of these crimes and the many countries they span cannot be ignored."_

"Nor should they be," James said, "But you must-"

The delegate interrupted him,_ "Please wait until I finish. It should also be noted that at no time did the remaining Brazilian Chosen attempt to find or subdue DeCosta."_

James grew very flustered, and began to mutter, "Well, we did have an obligation to-"

_"In addition, the circumstances regarding the death of Carlos DeCosta are suspect. His death was in Peru, a country he entered without going through customs. His body was removed from the scene and was cremated without an autopsy."_

James's jaw slacked and his face grew very pale.

_"Furthermore, we are unsure about your own status. The United States was vehement upon your presence here, but Brazil was reluctant, being that you are still considered a U.S. citizen. There is a good possibility that you will be deported after we reach a conclusion here-"_

"NO!" James shouted, startling all present, before realizing where he was, then saying, "Sorry, carry on," as he attempted to regulate his breathing.

_"Well, Mr. McConnell, that's actually all that needs to be brought up. What do you have to say in your defense?"_

James hesitated before he began to reply, but mercifully, before he felt forced to speak, a voice called out, "James is a Brazilian citizen, regardless of any legal status."

Every head turned to the source of the voice. Juana had stood up and was looking confidently at every head in the room.

_"Miss Lopes, you are not the person being addressed here."_

"Not originally, but you've changed the topic here. You called James up to talk about the nature of the Digital World, not to ask him about the misgivings about our team and its members. And my presence here indicates that you think that I'm qualified to speak on that matter, perhaps even more so than James," Juana said, as she moved to James and stood next to him.

The delegates muttered amongst themselves. Then another delegate said, _"You may continue."_

Juana smiled, and said, "As we have discussed, those partnered to Digimon share a soul between them. James's partner was a native to the Amazonian section of the Digital World, and his time as a Chosen did not begin until he moved to Brazil. I can say with certainty that James belongs in Brazil. He is going to apply for citizenship the minute he is eligible."

James, now standing straighter and appearing much less nervous, said, "I have only left Brazil for matters regarding the Digital World, save for one trip to New York due to my father's job. Continuing in that vein, I'd like to address the circumstances regarding Carlos's death. Many more powerful Chosen split their resources to help less powerful teams or cover areas without teams. We neglected to enter customs simply due to time constraints. Were it not for our interference, perhaps the issue would not be Carlos's death, but instead that of Peru's entire team, along with a good portion of Lima. We felt that helping our neighbors and saving lives was more crucial than following the rules."

_"We were addressing Miss Lopes, not you."_

Juana responded, "This council could not apparently decide which of us you wanted. You gave the two of us a single seat here, we can share it."

James seemed to be biting his tongue, suppressing a comment.

_"Proceed then."_

"Thank you," Juana said, "And, if we can continue addressing your accusations in reverse order, we now find ourselves discussing Pedro. We are all remorseful over his actions. Pedro himself is the most remorseful of all. He feels guilt regarding his actions, even though we have proof that he was not responsible for them."

The delegates exploded into disbelief. Once they began to settle, one ordered, _"Explain how, if you will?"_

"As was said before, myth and legend are an important factor in the formation of the Digital World," James reminded. "Demons and devils affecting human behavior are a common theme in most mythologies. Demonic digimon do exist, and Pedro was possessed by one."

_"And the proof of that?"_

"There is eyewitness testimony of the Gennai and the Odaiba team, who witnessed Pedro expelling the demon, as well as from myself and James. We helped Pedro kill the thing after it took corporeal form and attacked him," Juana replied.

Gennai stood and said quite clearly, "I can, in fact, replay the events for you if would like..."

Before they could answer, the view screen began to play a scene of a short Brazilian boys convulsing, a V-mon and Wormmon holding him as he coughed up a black ichor that dissolved into data and black smoke. As he began to recover, the screen cut to a scene of the boy staring down a squat black creature, a demon with its head and appendages bursting out of a black egg. Its long, fanged muzzle drooled as its countless eyes centered on Pedro before attacking.

One of the delegates, a male, screamed in horror, _"What IS that thing?"_

"Devitamamon, a demon who creates nightmares. Some Digital World legends say he's like a Pandora's Box crammed with all the evil that world has to offer," Juana said, suppressing a shudder as the screen showed Pedro's head as it was enveloped in a black cloud.

"Pedro left the team of his own free will," James said, "We didn't want to stop him because we knew he'd react badly to that. And as we learned of his crimes, the attacks on Belem became more and more frequent and deadly. We later learned that Devitamamon orchestrated all of it, to try and keep us from stopping him, or to help him cope."

The screen now showed Devitamamon being killed by a winged tiger and a giant white cobra.

_"Perhaps we should move on to the other incidents of digimon, or their partners, committing crimes."_

James shifted nervously. "I'm not aware of all the details concerning those. Taichi should be the one to speak about that."

"Gee, thanks," Taichi groused moving to the floor to speak, while James and Juana bid a hasty retreat.

_"Why don't we begin with the Japanese children who destroyed the museum in Kyoto, are wanted for murder, and recently attacked a mansion in London? Wasn't one of Odaiba's digimon present during that last battle?"_

Taichi nodded slowly. "The fact V-mon was there to help the London team was pure coincidence. As for the children who robbed the mansion, they have been infected by Dark Seeds. Think of that as an unholy drug. It increases physical prowess and intelligence, but at the price of the person's sense of morality. Tasting the dark power of the seeds, they begin to crave more of it."

_"And what were those children looking for in that London mansion?"_

"We believe the item they took was Merlin's Censer." Taichi scratched his head uncertainly. "An item mythology states Merlin used to alter the dreams of those who inhale its scent, and possibly going as far as altering reality into a dream. We only have theories as to why these Dark Seed Children are collecting dream-related artifacts. All we do know is that the dream items do contain powers that affect digimon evolution, which granted them Perfect in Kyoto and Ultimate in London."

_"There are other instances of crimes, like the thief in Greece and the assaults in United State's Michigan."_

"Both instances of assault in Michigan were in defense of others. The first to protect the digimon's partner from a kidnapper, and the second to rescue a girl held hostage by a person who was deeply anti-digimon." Taichi looked away. "As for the thief, I'd suggest asking the team leader from Greece to explain it."

* * *

Plotmon leapt on top of the podium, looking more like a lost, scared puppy than a battle hardened digimon. "I thank you all for allowing me to speak on behalf of my people. I find myself in the unique position to tell you all about the social structure of the Digital World.

"Truth of the matter, just about any sort of relationship you think of can exist. There are vast cities housing as many as hundreds of thousands of digimon. This may not sound a lot compared to the millions of people living in New York and Tokyo, but when you factor in that many of those digimon stand at over five meters, you'll find that the Digital World's version of New York is of comparable size. These major metropolises function much like any human city. Digimon fulfill jobs and responsibilities to make their cities thrive and prosper as best they can.

"Far away from the cities you find the extreme opposite. Wilderness as far as you can see with digimon acting more as animals than as people. That of course is an over generalization as in the wilderness there are digimon who act as farmers, ranchers, or just choose to live as a hermit to be away from others."

_"With the lack of females, do male digimon seek to be with other males?"_ was asked in a disgusted voice.

Plotmon blinked in confusion until he saw one Chosen boy pantomime with his hands. "Ewwwwww..." The dog coughed hard. "Um, er... well, I won't deny some male digimon don't mind being with other guys... in intimate ways. I would like to say most digimon are either straight or just don't care about sexual relations at all. I can not be certain as I know of no survey conducted of digimon."

_"Does the lack of female digimon lead males to seek relations with non-digimon species? Would you mate with a human or some other Earthly animal?"_ one delegate pressed.

Plotmon backed up nervously and fell off the podium. His mind raced for something to say. Suddenly red lights began to flash and klaxons started to blare.

_"What is going on?"_ demanded one of the UN members.

_"Detecting three incoming nuclear missiles. Estimated time of impact is twenty minutes,"_ one of the military officers answered.

Plotmon suddenly felt guilty for the initial relief he had felt.

Many voices from the United Nations began cry out in panic.

_"What can we do to stop that?"_ was the most coherent thing spoken.

_"Fighters from a nearby United States aircraft carrier are being scrambled, however their ETA is within the danger zone,"_ was the military officer's reply. _"Delegates, if you will please calmly go to the bomb shelter underneath the building, you will all be safe there."_

"Koushiro, what did he mean by danger zone?" Taichi asked.

Typing frantically into his computer, Koushiro frowned at what he saw. "The missiles are old Russian made medium range rockets. They aren't high on the computer controls. When they get within one-hundred kilometers of the target, the safety on the war heads are released and may explode if hit."

"Who can get there fast enough before it explodes?" Taichi demanded.

"War Greymon, Qilinmon and Mihiramon look to be the only ones with both speed and power needed," Koushiro replied.

"We'll need a back-up plan if they fail." Taichi clenched his fists. "Who can create barriers?"

"That would be me," Hesire volunteered. "Anything less than an Ultimate would likely be worthless against a nuclear weapon."

"Even then I wouldn't bet on it." Koushiro frowned deeply. "The first effect of nuclear discharge is an electromagnetic pulse. I'm not sure ANY digital barrier, or any digimon for that matter, can stand up to it."

"We will not know until we have tried," Hesire insisted.

"It's not like we have a choice." Taichi looked up at the other children and their digimon. "With the exception of Mihiramon, Qilinmon and their partners, I want the rest of you in the bomb shelters."

"Not going to do that," Hank spoke out. "If you fail, Hesire will need as much help as he can get to combat that EMP and the following explosion. We can give him the energy he needs to succeed."

"Volunteers only," Taichi affirmed. As he moved to exit the building, every single child and digimon followed him.

* * *

"Qilinmon coming into contact in ten seconds," Koushiro intoned. "Nine, eight, seven..."

The children waited on baited breath as the seconds ticked away.

"One. Missile has exploded." Koushiro didn't let himself feel relieved. There were two more missiles. "War Greymon is within five, four, three, two... missile destroyed."

The children and digimon were feeling better. There was only one left.

"Mihiramon will come in contact in ten seconds," Koushiro bit his lip. Mihiramon was close combat. 'He' would have to physically attack the missile directly. "Five, four, three, two, one. Missile changed course but not destroyed. It is now within danger zone. Missile is hot."

"How far is the course change?" Hank demanded.

"Not enough to matter. A near miss won't save the island," Koushiro answered in dread.

"What are you doing with that rabbit?" Catherine, the beautiful leader of the French team, asked.

"I am the child of death," Hesire told her seriously. He held the wild rabbit firmly in his hands and broke the furry creature's neck. "Take up this sacrifice!"

"Skelamon warp evolve to..." The short skeleton with oversized skull cried out. A howling echoed from the darkness now enshrouding him. A golden light pierced the darkness and giant golden man emerged holding a staff and using his sarcophagus as a shield. "Pharaohmon!"

Sean looked up the digimon. "Never thought I'd be thankful to see that face."

"You ain't kidding," his partner, Patamon, added.

Pharaohmon took to the air. The missile was rapidly approaching and the golden warrior moved to stand before the nuclear threat. He turned his sarcophagus around let the missile fly straight into it. He slammed the chamber shut. He let out a cry of pain and the golden tomb cracked. "It is exploding!"

Without word or order, all the children and their digimon focused upon Hesire. They all glowed with energy and Hesire acted as the focal point, sending that energy to his partner. They each felt the strain of holding back the destructive force of the nuclear warhead. The digimon began to devolve first to baby II and then baby I. War Greymon arrived and hugged the sarcophagus.

With a large popping sound, the sarcophagus imploded into nothingness. Pharaohmon cried out in agony and promptly devolved into Skelamon, who then began to fall. War Greymon caught the small skeleton and quickly landed before his own energy waned and forced him to revert to Agumon.

The children and digimon let the silence of peace sink in before letting out a cry of relieved joy and laughter.

* * *

"That's it, huh?" Taichi griped, flopping onto his couch at home, having used the Digital World for a faster means of returning home.

"It would appear so," Koushiro replied, sounding relieved. "We've had our say, now it's up for them to decide."

"I don't like it. They can say or do almost anything to us," Taichi spat.

Koushiro shook his head. "They ALWAYS had that ability. They at least bothered to talk to us. Tried to learn from us."

"And what did they learn? That we screw up? That the fate of two worlds rests on the shoulders of kids too young to understand some of what they're doing? That we've all become good little soldiers, ready to sacrifice ourselves to save others?" Taichi snapped. "If I was them, I'd do everything in my power to try to keep children safe."

Koushiro shrugged weakly. "They can try, but in the end they'll see they have as much choice about children getting involved in these battles as we do. None. It is something that needs to be done. No matter how distasteful it may be."

"I think the worse of this is the waiting. They're deciding our futures and we don't get a say in it at all," Taichi groused.

"Welcome to being a child." Koushiro yawned. "I should be getting home. It's been a long weekend."

* * *

Nephthys glanced at her D-Terminal as it started to beep. She pulled out a laptop computer from her backpack and turned it on. A moment after it made to the main screen, a portal opened upon it and Hesire seemingly flew out of the computer along with his partner.

"Welcome to my private oasis," Nephthys told him.

Hesire looked around, seeing a small pond of water with several small plants growing around it. "Ah, life in the middle of vast death. Truly a beautiful sight." He then smiled sheepishly. "I brought some food." He held up a dead rabbit.

"I suspect there's a story to that," Nephthys surmised.

"That would be a bit of an understatement, though I'm afraid I can't tell you everything that happened. At least not yet," Hesire told her regretfully.

"Don't mind me while I play dead." Skelamon immediately laid down next to the water.

Nephthys glanced at the digimon and then back to the dead rabbit. "I suppose you can't tell me why you needed Pharaohmon."

Hesire shifted uneasily. "All I can say is only the rabbit died."

Nephthys shook her head while her partner, Alraumon, started to bury the now slumbering Skelamon in sand.

* * *

Deep in the jungles of the Digital World, a decisive battle was being fought. On one side was a brown-skinned Brazilian boy, flanked by an enormous blue hedgehog, Togemogumon and a black-armored dragon in lightning themed armor, Lighdramon. On the other side was a huge, lanky fox with an enormous mouth filled with dagger sized teeth, known as Fangmon. After five seconds and an eternity of silence, both sides lunged forward.

"Blast Coffin!" A jet of black energy shot from Fangmon's mouth, knocking Lighdramon off his feet. The blue lightning formed at the ridge atop his shoulders shot off their target, accidentally hitting Togemogumon. The hedgehog Digimon's crystalline spines fired off in several directions as he screamed in agony, several hitting Lighdramon. Within seconds, Fangmon had leapt towards the human boy and held him in his jaws.

With the giant teeth poking his skin, just a muscle spasm away from shearing him clean through, Pedro DeCosta had only one option. With a reluctant sigh, he conceded, "You win."

Fangmon released the boy, grinned, and, with a flash of light, devolved into Renamon. Lighdramon and Togemogumon both glowed bright blue, the blue light streaking into Pedro's D-Terminal, leaving behind Wormmon and V-mon.

"Nice one. You're really improving against multiple attackers," Pedro said.

"I've had practice..." Renamon said, before his ears twitched and he turned around. "Armadimon! Plotmon!" Renamon said enthusiastically as James, Juana, and their digimon approached.

"Are we his friends or rivals today?" James asked the exhausted puppy digimon resting in his arms as he approached the humanoid fox tenuously.

"Don't know, don't care," Plotmon said listlessly.

Pedro ran ahead. "You guys are back! Where did you go?"

"Went to see the United Nations Assembly with the leaders of the other teams. It went rather well, considering." James smiled sheepishly. "The main consideration being the nukes."

"NUKES?" Pedro shouted, causing James to wince.

"Yeah, someone, I don't know who, was pissed about this meeting, so they decided the best course of action was to bomb us. Only three of us could intercept them, and we had to try and divert it from its course," James explained.

"Which didn't work too well, seeing as Mihiramon's a close-range fighter." Armadimon grimaced. "We tried to get it to land in the water, but we couldn't do much without blowing ourselves up in the process. Luckily Pharaohmon was there to contain it. We owe Egypt's team."

Pedro frowned. "Speaking of Egypt, did I ever come up?"

"As a matter of fact, you did." Juana smiled wryly. "I think this is the first time an international criminal ever used the 'demonic possession' plea."

"And the first to get the acquittal." James sighed. "Though I wasn't the best defense lawyer..."

Juana responded by punching him in the arm. "You did good enough once you got your confidence back."

Pedro looked at the four of them. "You guys look dead tired. I think you need a vacation."

James nodded. "How about we do a hike through Earth's Amazon? It's been months since we've last been there."

Juana perked up. "Yeah, we should head back and see how Marisa's doing."

"Marisa?" Pedro asked.

"She's a jaguar we found while you were away," James explained. "We'd been tracking her for a while, so we know her territory. It'd be great to introduce you. Most people live in the forests their whole lives without seeing one."

Pedro quirked an eyebrow, but then shrugged. "Sure, that sounds great."

James smiled and nodded, then immediately sat down on a tree root and fell asleep.

As they dispersed, Pedro watched as Armadimon glared at Plotmon, who looked really anxious and nervous. Pedro wasn't the only one who noticed, as Renamon sidled up to him and whispered, "Plotmon and Armadimon... there is conflict between them?"

Pedro shrugged. "Not usually, or at least not outwardly, but there's something going on between them..."

"Their humans, though, they have mated, correct?" Renamon pressed.

Pedro nodded. "And for some reason, that, or at least the events surrounding that fact, seemed to cause their arguments to increase. Which doesn't make sense to me, since that should strengthen the bond between them."

Renamon's ears perked up, and his eyes took on an odd sheen. "Then perhaps fate hasn't bound their hearts... and I have a chance after all."

Pedro started to inch away. Even when happy and pleasant, the fox digimon was very creepy. To him, the worst part was that Renamon was staring at Armadimon and Plotmon with the same hungry look, and the realization that Renamon hadn't specified which of them he had a chance with.

* * *

_"So, it is agreed?"_

_"Regrettably, yes. We start to educate the people about the Digital World and grant the children and their digimon limited diplomatic immunity and military command in digimon related threats."_

_"This is a mistake."_

_"No matter what is done, the solution will neither be simple nor fully agreeable."_

_"Your solution is functionally to do nothing for the children and let them walk around with lethal weapons."_

_"We've been over this before. Chaining the weapons to fight a threat only invites disaster while waiting for those bureaucratic restrictions to be lifted. They are to be the first responders to this new world threat, and we have no option but to help them in the small ways we can. This matter is now closed. The next order of business should be in regard to the attack on us."_

_"We need to send a quick and decisive action. We can't bicker because it was the fault of China's ally."_

_"We've already seized North Korea's assets and the leaders are considering opening the boarders to refugees."_

_"Ah, right..."_

* * *

Lord Archive's notes:

Finally done with this monster. This has been one of the major factors holding up War Diaries and Red Digivice Diaries. Now that this is done, I can go back to work on those series.

There are a few locations still available for new authors to write, including California and Australia. Contact Lord Archive at lordarchive at hotmail dot com if you are truly interested.


End file.
